The DecisionMaking Part I
by TheSquidofASquiB
Summary: Harry went to Godric's Hollow where a group of wizards were in the house of the Potters to make an important decision. Unfinished


The Decision-Making (Part 1) 

_Harry was awakened by Aunt Petunia 3:00 in the morning._

"What is the problem?" Harry asked.

"A wizard came to the house and went to see you", Aunt Petunia replied, who looked petrified.

"Who is it?"

"The one who fetch you here 7 years ago. That freakin' giant who almost killed my family."

"Hagrid, what is he doing here?"

"I dunno. Just go there in the front lawn and see him, Quick!"

Harry got up his bed and went quickly to the front lawn. Then he saw the half-giant Hagrid, gamekeeper of Hogwarts waving at Harry.

"Hi Harry", Hagrid uttered cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked unhappily.

"I will escort you now to Godric's Hollow where a group of wizards is there. Oh, and also happy birthday to you Harry. Here's a present from the Weasley's and I".

_It looked the same cake Harry received from Hagrid 7 years ago._

"Pack your belongings now then we will going to eat this later", Hagrid said.

"Are we going to Apparate?" Harry asked. "No, we aren't. We will ride on your godfather's motorcycle" Hagrid answered. 

"What are we going to do in parent's house?"

"No more questions 'till we get there. C'mon. Pack your things now".

Harry went back to the house and saw Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon sitting in the sofa in their nightgowns.

"Where are you going, Potter?" Aunt Petunia asked angrily.

"Pack my things", Harry answered calmly.

"Don't come back here again boy. I am tired of you and all those weirdoes", Uncle Vernon said irritably.

"Expect I am not coming back to this house again because it's my last year in Hogwarts and I have a house given by my godfather", Harry said.

"I will trust your words Harry. Go on. Pack your things now", Uncle Vernon verbalized.

Harry went to the cupboard and fetched all of his things including Hedwig the owl. Then he strode back to the lawn where he saw Hagrid starting up the motorcycle.

"These are heavy Hagrid", Harry stated. 

"No problem", Hagrid said.

Hagrid whispered a charm to the things and they became light.

"All set, let's go!" Hagrid declared.

At once, they flew up into the sky and were heading to Godric's Hollow. Harry had never been in Godric's Hollow where his parents died. 10 minutes later, Hagrid decelerated the motorbike and went down. Harry saw a notice saying that they were heading to Godric's Hollow. The town looked dreadful and the houses were scary and dull. This place is like having a lesson with Professor Binns Suddenly Hagrid stopped the car.   
They were erecting in a house, which looked filthy and boring. This house was deserted 17 years ago. Lord Voldemort killed the people living here   
Hagrid knocked the door.   
"Who is it?"   
"Rubeus Hagrid". 

" Can I ask you something?"

"Absolutely"

"Who will you fetch this morning?"

"The Chosen One"

Harry heard the door being unlocked. Professor McGonagall and several Aurors stood up in the entrance.

"Oh, Hello Harry, come inside", Professor McGonagall.

Harry was right. The house was filthy. It was full of spider webs and dirty stuffs. Harry went quickly to the meeting room where he saw an old man whom Harry thought he was the president of the school organization in London, Rufus Scrimgeour, several Aurors whom Harry didn't know, the Head of Houses (except Snape of course!), Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks.

"Wotcher Harry", Tonks said happily.

"Hi", Harry replied.

"Oh, hello Harry dear" Molly said.

"Hi. Where are the other Weasleys?" Harry asked.

"Oh they are still sleeping but I leave a letter. I think Phlegm has seen the letter now because Bill is not on their bed", Molly said cheerfully.

"When is the marriage?"

"Dunno, Oh the meeting is starting".

What is the purpose of this meeting?"

"A decision-making whether the school will open or not".

"It should open!"

**Note: I will continue writing these story if you think the story is good and to be continued. **


End file.
